You Were My Bully
by SunsetLover1234
Summary: Have you ever heard the sound of a soft heartbeat? The touch of needles springing into life upon your fingertips? To taste the welcomed light of freedom? My life was never perfect. My family was never there to watch or feel what I've been through, my tongue lacks the language of english when I try to speak up & try to them what I've been giong through for the last 9 years.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello fellow readers! Um...well I'm new to Fanfiction, & this is my first fanfic I've ever posted up so please be kind, I'm quite a 'sensitive' person if you want to call it that but trust me I'm very stubborn & hotheaded when I need to be! ^^ **

***Coughs awkwardly* **

**Anyways, please no flames & please R&R! This story is based mostly around my OC & Jack Frost but don't worry there will be plenty of other characters coming around in sooner chapters, oh & one more thing!**

**This is a dark/angst story! That means our beloved Jack will not be doing some nice things in later chapters! So if your not into the whole 'Jack-being-evil thang' well...too bad. **

**Well?! On with the story! Bye! And ENJOY!**

**M-Rated for attempted rape/suicidal thoughts/self-harm/light-ish lemon/ & language.**

**You Were My Bully**

"Come on Adele! Come out and play! Come out and show us your hair!", hearing the voices of 3 teenage boys scream out my name and banging on the doors made my heart ease in a pause to just hear them chant again.

Have you ever heard the sound of a soft heartbeat? The touch of needles springing into life upon your fingertips? To taste the welcomed light of freedom? My life was never perfect. My family was never there to watch or feel what I've been through, my tongue lacks the language of english when I try to speak up & try to them what I've been giong through for the last 9 years. I was bullied by many boys & girls in a village I once lived in, a small town called Burgess, which was somewhere in Pennsylvania, we had great farming and excellent views for late night skywatching, though I never liked living there ... my childhood was no different from others but then the fact that I was born with white hair made it hard to "fit in". Since I was 7 years old other children would non-stop tease me for being a "white haired freak", I remember one day crying home from school, wrapping my small arms around my mothers neck and began to explain with sobs that the students in my class wouldn't stop bothering me about the way I looked.

My mother would hug me so tight my lungs began to soften its harsh breathes of air when I cried, how she dried the tears away with her silked-made fingers and caressed my cheeks as I whimpered "Your nothing as they say you are. I believe God gave you a gift that no other will ever have, Adele you are not freak no matter what any one says ... I love you sweetie & I'll never stop doing so". My mother loved me no matter the way I looked but soon her comfort and lectures wouldn't be preached to me anymore; years passed and my mother soon fell ill & died only a month after, leaving me with my stepfather Luis ... he was a supportive man who built houses and wagons for a living, the strength that willed to keep food on the table for both of us. He was a man that didn't care much about my social problems outside of home, he would tell me to "suck it up" and became more "strong" & "aggressive" towards my bullies but I wasn't like him, besides I'm only a girl.

Sometimes I would hide away in the house to ignore the teasing crowd but Luis didn't seem too fond of the idea, instead he would yell about me not getting enough air or exercise and would practically throw me out. Leaving me exposed to the "bullies" to act as their live entertainment, the most popular boy that bullied me daily was Jackson Overland Frost he was what I called the "Devils Spawn" but now I don't seem to look at him in that way anymore. He was a boy that was no older than me by a 2 years difference, likely he found me as a perfect 'victim' in his eyes, he had been bullying me for 9 years straight, it may be hard to believe but it's true and I wish it wasn't ... if he wasn't as mean & as cruel to become my bully I would've thought of him as a attractive boy, I would've thought as any girl would in that age in that village, to welcome affection & love but all things never come to a good ending do they? He practically hated me for an unknown reason and I didn't had any sort of affection towards him at all, but then there came the "dark secret" he held against me. Only 2 weeks before he left town he ... he.

When I look at it now it doesn't matter anymore, he did what he did to me that night, I can try to fight the feeling, the loss but it doesn't matter if I cry, does it? He took something that I never could snatch back from his hold, I wanted to scream so badly but; my stomach just lurches at the memory, I wanted to scream yet I couldn't, a white cloth was shoved in my mouth & it stained red after so many attempts of trying to scream or breathe. Or even cry. He left me to die on that winter night, to let me taste the bitter withering of a cold frostbite...what he didn't know was that I was revived and soon became a walking spirit of light when there was none in me.


	2. A Promise Kept

**A/N: Well? Here's the next chapter, ugh, I can't believe I'm in chapter 3 already, do you know how hard it is you re-edit your story for almost every 5 minutes?! It's a b***h!**

**Well, enough about me & my social, weird problems and lets get on with the story!**

***Aduience is Slient***

**REALLY? Wow you guys are party poopers... *pouts & crosses arms* no cake for you!**

**Oh & more thing, I totally forgot to put this in the first chapter:**

**DISCALMER: (Ugh! I hate these!)**

**Jack Frost & all the other Rise of the Guardians characters do not belong to me (sadly), they all belong to DreamWorks. If they did belong to me I'd ship Bunny & Jack sooooooooooooooooooooooo HARD!**

**Therefore, VeronicaHoran my loyal companion, bestie, & reviewer here's the next chapter & because I'm the crappiest of a writer I stupidly misplaced this chapter, it wassupposed to be chapter two. Sorry for the confusion!**

**WARNING: This is where we get to the big boys, & I can't even write porn if my life depended on it! So here are the warning tags: Slightish language/Attempted rape/& a twisted up Jack Frost.**

**Well. ENJOY! R&R! LOVIES!**

Still hearing the same chants & screams from the roaring small crowd it was Jackson's voice which made me hid further beside the pedal stone of the door that offered a shed of protection against the outside, but I knew better that if they kept on banging on the windows & doors they will soon give. Sighing in defeat my legs clamped together to feel myself shudder in thought, 'It has been 2 weeks since Jackson had 'bullied' me and I'm no where near ready to face his intimidating jerk of arms pushing me down on the ground... trying to conceal the light I once had, he took 'every-thing' away! He took away all the light, all the joy, all the innocence I had left! Yet even if I cried or tried to push him away there was no change of what he did to me, when finished he threaten that he'd do more that just hurt me 'again'... he said he would hurt those who I loved & cared for. At first I thought it as a miner threat to scare me from spreading the truth & he was only 18 how could he possibly fight off Luis? But I knew better than to underestimate him; Luis was only close enough to be called my loved one, yet I love him like if he were my real father & he was all I had left of family. That intention was too extreme for even him, but by the way he said it & how he narrowed that dark look towards my way when saying so my head had made it's decision to do as told, I wasn't a child and he was no father of mine to say what I can do & not but my life was much important than my needs and wants... if I wanted both of us to stay alive I had to be his puppet.

Standing weakly on my feet I managed to walk towards the door, hesitating at first if this was the right thing to do but ignored it as my fingers coiled around the silver nob feeling an unsure emotion rising in the pit of my stomach "Don't do it Adele... Don't do it. But I have to, if I don't Jackson is gonna-", swallowing painfully at my poor choice of words I twisted the nob to meet the night cold air and 3 boys (Jackson included) looking straight at me with dirty smiles or flithy smirks. "W-what d-do you want?", I managed to stutter a few clear words, wrapping my white coat tighter around my chest "Come on Adele! Don't ya' wanna play with us?!", watching the brunette boy Jackson came further with a smirk my fingers tightened its grip on the white cloth covering my body, I shook my head in response remembering that it was late & that I was wearing my corset remains after I changed out of my dress "I can't I-I'm not properly clothed to be outside and it's terribly late out, I won't be able to see in the dark, oh & my father would be furious about me leaving without permission", trying my best to make excuses and hoping to not look at Jackson my heart feared in a great matter of time. Jackson's eyes gleamed with amusement as he came devastating closer to my weak trembling frame "Don't make this harder then it already is Adele. I don't care if your blind or exposed in such ways that I would love to see...", whispering harshly in my right ear he placed a hand on my arm, grimacing at the touch "But your coming with me and that's final", warm tears stung my face wanting to scream and push him away from me but that was one act I couldn't commit...I only nodded and followed his steps with more tears streaming down my burned cheeks. He eventually introduced me to his "friends" that we're complete jerks & idiots "This is Adele, the white-haired freak I bullied for 9 years straight... awesome right?", watching as he smiled a wicked grin the boys only nodded and snickered in response his hand was still locked on my elbow tightening every then & now if I didn't do what I was supposed to, that meant staying quiet and not struggling, soon while hrs of quiet walking & pushing I asked hesitantly "Where are w-we g-going?", watching him grin in mischief he motioned for the boys to come closer "Guys you can leave early I'm gonna have some time alone with Adele", nodding their heads they began to jog back to the village. For a reason I felt that we weren't even inside Burgress anymore, it looked like we were in a dark forest... the tress resembling towards the nightmarish figures from fable tales and fear that swallowed every edge or creak of light. The only remaining source was the Moon's ivory beams flashing in mid-patterns of walking shadows, "What are we doing here?", I asked breaking the quiet silence that seemed too uncomfortable for me at the time, looking mildly amused by my fear he slithered a hand around my waist to bring my laboring chest as it rised & fell quickly upon his torso "I thought about the "thing" we did only a while ago before I was gone and I was thinking that I would like to do it again", my heart suddenly raced faster & faster as if a galloping horse, shaking my head as I pushed myself away from Jackson trembling with light sobs escaping my lips. "Shh, it's going to be okay. This time I won't be as harsh as before... I'll be gentle", feeling his arms once again locking me into a painful embrace our faces were only inches apart, that was it... I thought I would die tonight, my soul would be taken & ripped into shreds. Before I could pull away once more his lips met mine in a dreadful kiss that made me whimper in pleads, after his hands traveled towards the buttons of my coat, without my coat I would be exposed to him "again". His lips were still devouring my mine in a dominant stance, feeling my tears collide against them... tasting the sweet salted flavor of fear sustaining my body but then a spark of light, a voice flared inside my mind 'You can't let this happen again! You are strong as him! You are as brave & willed to do whats right! Adele Lightheart! You will run and run and run! No matter what comes in your way you'll make it! Adele its time to defend yourself when conflicts come your way! Don't ever stop thinking that your nothing! Never stop thinking that your just a spect of life that God made! Every person is meant to be here, find it and you'll find your way! Fight! Fight!'. Fluttering my eyes open to find Jackson still unbuttoning my coat and bruising my lips ever a shade of blue, the voice reminded me of my mother so soft yet demanding and strong "Mph... pleas-mph, Jack-mph", struggling to speak I desperately tried to push him away, but I couldn't he was obviously stronger than me & taller... & older & more powerful to control my every move; the voice was nothing more than a struggling effort to fight but it didn't do much. Crying a little more he smothered his lips harder onto mine, making me whimper in pain 'Oh god help me', after unbuttoning my coat he broke the kiss (and that I'm thankful for), & removed it down to my wrists "That will do... for now", mumbling under is breath he looked struck as he scanned my body, I wasn't surprised as 'last time' he only saw my thighs & nothing more. This time I wore a strapless laced corset, reaching down on my hips with a light (see through) skirt which flowed down my legs and to my boots, glancing a fearful look upon him he shook his head to awake himself from his trance "Jackson, please I don't want to... not again", whispering as he grabbed my arms to wrap them around his neck he gave a look that almost-almost had a doubt of sympathy but he only shook it off and gave me another painful kiss, struggling once more to break free but failed otherwise "Jack-mph sto-mph!", kicking him with my feet but soon was stopped as he carried me towards a tree, my back souring in pain against its rough bark "My, how troublesome. You really shouldn't speak down to those above you," he practically purred, arching back, I was taken aback by his words & surprising strength he looked too skinny & weak to be able to carry a girl my size but I ignored it, seeing that my legs were wrapped around his waist & hips!? A smile appeared on his pink lips as he reached to pull up my skirt... badly I tried to scream but was (unsuspectedly) gagged immediately with a piece of white cloth before I had the chance to scream once more. "Shh, I'll make it good for the both of us", muffling soft sobs and screams I couldn't be heard by a long shot, watching in fear as he cupped one half of my bottom he soon found my white undergarment that kept him away from my groin. But it didn't seem to stop him at all as he went to trace his hands along my honey tanned thighs that shuddered at his warm touch. "It's going to be alright". I never knew why he said those words that meant a lie when he was going to hurt me.

Everything's going to be alright? I didn't think so at the time.

**A/N: See what I mean, not even if my LIFE depended on it! Well chapter 5 is coming up! So until then...**

**FOR ASGARD! *Strikes hammer at Loki***

**Hehe. I love my werid & stupid life.**


	3. Call Me Your Memory Keeper

**A/N: Hello there again, now this is officially chapter 3! It's been hectic trying to to put which chapter is which!**

**OH WHY DO THE GODS HATE ME?!**

**WELL. ENJOY!**

**R&R!**

**LOVIES!**

**Call Me Your Memory Keeper**

Closing my eyes... easing my laboring breath... feeling as though darkness over took me whole, these were the things I felt when Jackson was finished with me yet again, nothing was more important than staying numb & quiet. I was a burned out candle that laid with a broken spirit in my heart, the snow creating a bitter taste of Winter. "Thanks Adele. I owe you one,", watching as he properly smoothed out his shirt he looked down upon me with a frown as I shivered against the freezing gusts of wind I guess he noticed I was cold as he carefully covered my body in a layer of his brown coat "You'll need that and if you tell anybody what happened-" he didn't finish his sentence but instead left thinking that he didn't have to say another one of his lecturing threats; his footsteps never coming back. Looking up at the midnight sky tears began to stream down my face, the Moon how it brighten every time I looked upon it, but suddenly my breathing stopped. My heart eased its beating, my eyes dulled it's color, and the wary feeling to fall asleep that dazed a dream, the snow beneath me causing a soured numb pain pricking my body from head to toe. I spoke to say a word but none came as my eyes drifted closed into a dark slumber, I thought myself as dead...and I was, before The Man in the Moon gave me a second chance, a chance to restart my life but did he not think to take my memory away? I guess not, I woke to be Adele Light not Adele Lightheart a girl who's soul was broken with little effort.

_ Coughing up in laboring breaths my heart raced in colliding stress & fear just remembering my sudden nightmare, "They defeat the son of a bitch of a Boogeyman and still the nightmares live", muttering as I pulled away from the comforting warm blankets, my eyes wrinkled just a bit to find the crackling fire place burning in front my of eyes 'Why can't the nightmares wither just like falling leaves? I just can't take any more of this! God why can't life be so easy?! I could've just died then, I wouldn't be angry at Manny for giving me a second chance in living... I-I ... even though I'm immortal doesn't mean I have the fair share in life or in anything actually, I kept myself in a bubble for 300 years. My bubble popped the day I met him, still alive... alive but different, Jackson Overland Frost was no more. Manny made him what he could've been hundreds of years ago when he bullied & abused me... a misfit full joy & fun, something I aught to even dream about. When I gave a look into his eyes all I saw was a reflection of a memory of myself on that day... on that night, I squirmed away to fall & he was there to catch me. I knew if fell in I wouldn't come back, risks were taken to extreme measures when he looked at me and didn't have the slightest memory that he was my bully 300 years ago... 300 years. I looked at him and saw myself, he was like me... he could've been a friend to me back then and he chose not to. What angers me is "Why did he have a second chance if he... if he was what killed me on that night?! He was the villain! He was my Bully! He killed me! Yet Manny gives him sanctuary?! I wanted to die and not live this life again... he had the chance to die but was unbound from his chains of death & I was still struggling to break free, why? Why?

Why didn't I die when Jack Frost had a chance to?!"'.


	4. Breathing Where There's No Air

**A/N: Well here's the next chappie, hope you enjoy it! ^^**

**R&R PEOPLE!**

**Breathing Where There's No Air**

**THE DAY WE MET:**

Walking through the dark forest my eyes shined copper, watching as the Moon glowed its greatness upon the sky, smiling softly I let a chuckle arise in the air... then watching so solemnly at the midnight sky with a change of emotions in my heart "Why make me the Spirit of Light if all I have to do is dazzle advice to people who are feeling dark in their lives & keep lightbulbs running through-out streets and houses? Like what's the point?", standing strong with my boots sinking in the solid ground defeat launched a round pill inside my throat. 'Silence. His answer for everything', rolling my eyes I felt useless to ask him anything if I'm not going to get a response back, I didn't even know why I tried... I guess I hoped one day he'd give some answers but I don't see it coming any sooner.

"You know your not the only one who's kept in the dark", stiffening at the voice calling behind me I could've swore it sounded familiar, yet it was somewhat deeper & lighter. Turning slowly I met a tall & slim figure in front me, striking white hair and cerulean blue eyes staring into my mine he looked mildly familiar I swear but I couldn't rest my curiosity until a sudden shock of energy & broken memories rushed through me like a pull of water drenching my face, looking even deeper inside I stepped back in fear I didn't know how or why but I knew it was him... it was J-Jackson! Gasping for air when there came none into my lungs I soon was running for my life, my feet racing through vines, leaves, bushes, and twigs I didn't care if later I would have bruises or scrapes all I was fearing was my life. But as I looked back to take a glimpse behind me my ankle twisted around the ropes of charcoal colored vines making me fall face down on the ground. Struggling to break free from the vines now tied around my ankle & black boots; nearing steps crunching against leaves made a scream of frustration dart out from my mouth, "Come on! Please oh God untie this piece of crap!", hissing as the vine tighten roughly around my skin the steps came closer but stopped with a halt beside my face, looking up with a trembling lip my copper gold eyes widen as he bended near to face my lying figure. "P-please don't hurt me! J-Jackson please d-don't h-hurt me!", shielding my face with my arms and cradling myself in a ball tears streamed down my face as my heart raced through miles of adrenaline, fear & anger. "Hey I'm not going to hurt you, and my name isn't Jackson...", uncovering my arms away from my face I gave a look of confusion & worry.

'What is he talking about? Why is he introducing himself as if a stranger towards me? Does he not remember me?'. Watching as he stood up & offered out a pale hand for me to take I looked curiously at his hand for a brief moment, acting as if I didn't know what I was looking at "Come on... just take my hand I won't bite", seeing him smile with a light chuckle it took me another moment to think about trusting him, 'Is he playing toy with me?'. But I ignored the facts & fears, I gave my hand in his shivering just a bit at how cold it was "My name is Jack. Jack Frost", watching as he went to grab my foot I shied away with a squeak "I'm just going to untie the vine from your ankle... I'm not going to hurt you", feeling my chest rise in distress I nodded in agreement, watching carefully as he pulled & ripped away the pieces of leaves & dirt from my boots as well as for the vines.

"T-thank you", his smile gave a shine of his pearly whites that seemed too good be true. "No problem-oh & I'm sorry I scared you... it's out of reflex to watch another spirit struggle to get an answer from MiM", my eyes looked down in embrassement to hear I was being watched but then the thought of him saying that his name was Jack Frost and not Jackson Overland Frost was confusing to hear "You don't remember me?", seeing his smile fade to a frown he looked deeper into my eyes & walked a few steps closer "Should I? I mean I don't think I know you", did he loose his memory when he turned into a spirit? I know who Jack Frost is, he's the Spirit of Winter & the Guardian of Fun... he stopped Pitch Black from spreading Fear around the world along with the other Guardians, but I didn't know that he was specifically Jack Frost, I didn't even know that he was revived from near death. "I was some one you use to know", barely even whispering I looked at him & saw a boy, a boy who didn't know who Adele Lightheart was or not anymore. "We knew each other? When I was human?!", watching him yell in joy and excitement I couldn't help but smile sadly.

'I made a promise. A promise to never tell of my-our secret, the boy who told me to not tell was different from this person. The boy who'd caused all this pain & grief was gone, there couldn't be any way I could share the memory with him because he's a stranger to all of it. I could never say what happened to me 300 years ago on December 17,1713'.

A/N: Oh Jack. Why, oh, why Jack. Seems there's finally a little drama kicking in!

Well. Hoped you liked the chapter!

LOVIES!


	5. A White Lie

**A/N: I hate writers block. Its a god dam bloody nuisance! But I eventually got over & here's chapter 4!**

**Oh! And for my dear friend Veronica Horan: OH I LUV! Thank you for being the first to read & review on my fanfic! I'm just so happy! Oh I love you my crazy One Directioner!**

**Well ENJOY!**

**A White Lie**

I told him I couldn't tell him anything; he was a frustrated little thing but understood my reasons, I asked him if he wanted to come by my place for a drink or two... he agreed and shook his head for a departure into the rising sun, watching with sullen copper eyes my head was swollen with so much questions and hypothetical guesses.

I was preparing for his arrival, I lived in a run down Chapel outside of Burgess, it was small but contained as much space for me alone, it gave me a decent kitchen that I didn't know why was there, of course a bathroom with (surprisingly) a shower & satellite cable. It was placed near a graveyard & blocked against black crow gates as high as 20ft it supported a good amount of privacy & ownership. I've never brought or invited anyone to my home, I had a couple of Spirit friends but decided against the protest of letting them come to my domain; sitting properly on the wooden chair beside the labyrinth of my bedroom it made me feel self-conscious 'Gosh, I should really clean my room', laying on the dining room table was a few sweets & sours, especially candy that made my mouth pop in seductive flavors, in the kitchen was a kettle boiling with water, powder labeled jars filled with spices & herbs for either tea or caffein sitting proud-fully on the glass table. I never liked coffee much, I only drank it if I was in need to stay up & finish a good book or to simply ignore my deceasing nightmares, it only came when I needed it most for it to be chugged down my throat.

Swallowing the lump in my throat I looked down to find my legs trembling & me cursing under my breath that I couldn't keep still for just a moment "Knock-Knock?", slightly jumping out of my chair my eyes caught the image of 'Jack' leaning against the entrance & exit of my door "Hello. Um-you can come in", standing to walk towards the dining room table I placed a hand on the cotton sheets beneath the silverware "Help yourself to any thing", smiling softly I entered inside the kitchen to bring out the white, decorated, porcelain teapot out to be placed on the table. Giving short glances towards the white-haired boy as he looked upon the table full of sweets I rolled my eyes with a truthful smile "You know it's fine to eat some", earning a flashy grin from the Winter Spirit he grabbed a sugar cookie & napkin "Thanks... & sorry if I'm not the type of gentleman that doesn't know what to do when invited to a Tea Party... I've never been invited to any to be well experienced from", frowning I knew what he speaking of "No one can see you either or just a few can?", asking cautiously for I didn't to upset him. "A few can see me, I'm still trying make others too. But before I became a Guardian no one", the air become a dark cold, shivering at the sudden climate change from humid summer air to winter cold. "Sorry it's a habit", sitting across from where he sat himself a couple moments ago I poured the boiled hot water into my cup "Do want coffee or tea?", his head nodded as he took a small bite from his cookie "Hmm, tea. I never tried it but Toothina says its good", curiously looking at him in question he took another bite of the sugary sweet before answering my thoughted question.

"Tooth is my friend & she's also the tooth fairy", nodding my head with a dumbstruck expression he chuckled as I handed him the cup of boiling water "Read the labels & pick what flavor you want... sorry that I don't have many", taking a sip of my honey flavored tea I watched with a eyesight of a hawk as he pondered around the jars to pick which flavor. "What flavor do you think is best?", placing my cup on the table I didn't quite hear his question "Excuse me?", asking shamefully with a cursed knot in my stomach as he laughed and asked again "What flavor do you think is best? I'm having quite a battle between which I should try", my heart warmed at his silly enthusiasm "And there's only 4 flavors? My-oh-my! Call the sherif we have a Tea Flavored problem! On dear I wish myself a praise from the lord!", waving a hand in distress he laughed as I smiled a daring grin.

"Why do you do that?", raising a brow I gave a unusual smirk "Do what?", asking as I stirred my tea with a spoon he laughed once more "You acting like a mid-western girl but your really trying to act virginly sweet british", biting my lip as I blushed I looked up to find him staring blankly at the jars "Pick honey... it's one of my favorites & with a squeeze of lemon... perfection", I didn't want to answer his question... it was a bit personal to answer back. "You didn't answer my question Adele", snapping a look into his cerulean blue eyes he gave a soft look but mine in return a raging defense "How do you know my name?", whispering quietly with my head resting down on my chest I had a feeling he was frowning "I asked one of the Guardians about the Spirit of Light. They told me everything they knew & that was only your name", hearing the tile beneath my feet chip I knew he was walking towards the chair I was sitting on. "Adele you asked me to come here & I did. Aren't you going to say something that refers to my past... a past that we knew each other in?", finding my eyes starting to water & the feeling of nausea contributing in the pit of my stomach I wish could've screamed. "How can I ever tell you if you threatened to kill me if I ever said anything to anyone?", my words were hardly even a whisper & feeling his hand bring my troubled face to meet his "How?", I asked with my voice thorning at my tongue "How?".

**A/N: This chapter was a 'bit' rushed but I don't regret it.**

**No.**

**Maybe.**

**Okay yes.**

**But hey, "I have the right of freedom of SPEECH! I love using that phrase against my parents when they tell me to shut-up. Hehe. I love my life.**

**LOVIES! ^^**


	6. Stay For Now

**A/N: Heyoo! I know it's been quite some time since I last updated but I'm here...& sadly alive (just kidding). Anyways, this chapter may be my very least favorites, as for some thoughted questions out there to some confused authors:**

**Yes. I know that someone who has been through a traumatic event in their lives & meets their 'abuser' for the first time in a long time would never be socialized in a quick, easy relaxed position as my OC Adele is now in; but hey, this a 'Fanfic' for a reason, also I have no exprience how to react in this kind of position so give me a break.**

**Well hope you enjoy! And please R&R!**

**LOVIES! XD**

**Stay For Now**

STAY FOR NOW:

Taking little to breathe inside my lungs I felt my cheeks burn hot as we stayed looking at one another for some time, copper colliding with cerulean blue "Jack?", breaking a silence which I was thankful for interrupting he moved away with his lips pursing together as if he was scared he that would reveal a secret that was not meant be told out loud. "Uh-your breath smells like honey & lemon", scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, I eyed him with a still line on my lips. "Oh", that was all I managed to stuttered out not finding the right words to say 'So close... any other time, it would be the approach of a lover's, wouldn't it?', my mood of confusion was turned into mild fear 'Its not like he's never been that kind of close to me before in the past'. Looking up I smiled warmly at him "I s-should go", my smile faded into a looped frown as he started to make his way out the door "No! Um-its fine you can stay as long as you want", his back faced me with an unsure pose... his hands gripping tightly onto his shepherd crooked staff. "Are you sure?", sighing I nodded my head before answering back "Yes, we could talk more... I can tell you some things about your past", flinching at his screech of joy he flew swiftly towards me and placed both his arms on my shoulders "Really?! Wow! Yes I'll stay!", laughing at his child like behavior my heart warmed with a feeling of trust towards the white-haired boy. "But. There's going to be some limits of what things I can say Jack, there are some things I'm able to tell you and some that I can not", watching his excitement died down just a bit it looked as if he was thinking about my deal "I'm in", grinning a toothy smile I sat myself down on my bed, lavishing inside my blue cushions of warmth & comfort. "Sit. I don't mind", patting a open space for him to sit he instead sat on the floor (indian style) "Whats with the I'm-not-gonna-sit-next-to-a-girl- phobia?", watching him smile he looked up at me with a curious link in his eyes. "What?", I whined with a roll of my eyes "Were you this funny when knew we each other?", pausing my breath as I looked up at the ceiling to think I shrank just a bit into the blankets as I remembered back to my past memories "You never thought I was funny... strange or weird yes, but I think you were just teasing", not turning my head to face him I was afraid to see what wored expression was developing on his face "That's not true. I wish I had said you were funny", smiling softly I appreciated his warm compliments that made me fuzzy in my head 'How I wish you did'.

Hours passed as we talked and ate, snacking on small candies or sugar cookies which I found that were a absolute favorite of Jack's taste, night soon fell & I hoped he'd never leave, I told him miner details about his past... about his family, friends, and routine during the passing days he lived. He soon decided to join next to my resting body as I was thrown into a bashful state, my cheeks blushing a violent shade of red but it seemed that he didn't mind... even though he was called the Winter Spirit his skin offered some comfort and warmth towards his touch "Aren't you tired?", my head rested upon his chest not all ignoring his question "A bit, but I'm not sure if I should sleep, what if you rob me? You know, I've heard it's been happening lately around Burgess", giggling at my idiotic language he laughed closing the space between our colliding bodies of heat & cold. "Seriously? Wow thanks for the amusing sarcasm Adele", just the way he said my name made a shiver run up my spine "Did we ever did this together, I mean if we were close friends we would do this right?", before answering he wrapped an arm around my waist to bring me closer against him, as if we weren't even already suffocating one other with the small space between us I didn't argue "I don't remember", I was too tired to answer truthfully and I don't quite remember myself falling asleep, but I did remember the feeling of golden tendrils slipping inside my head for a good nights dream.

**A/N: Well there you go, I hope it's not to rushed!**

**LOVIES!**


	7. Your Just Lovely

**A/N: I know it's been 'so' long since I've last updated but I hope this chapter will patch up those holes in your heart. **

**Well. ENJOY!**

**YOUR JUST LOVELY**

It has been a couple of days that Jack comes over to spend some time with me, telling him more about his past and such, I never grew impatient with him nor have I ever gone bored by being his own miniature time-machine...there's actually good exceptions that come from our talks, I get to know new things about him...it's amazing actually, back then I knew nothing about him besides the little things he said to his friends back in school.

Now, well I know (almost) everything...I can't say that I don't remember when he did those awful things to me in the past, that I hated him before, how I hated him with all my heart. Honestly I wish I could forget but it seems that's not going to happen anytime soon, I remember when he asked me if I was born naturally with white hair & if yes if ever bothered me or my life in the past, I quite remember that night clearly as day, my eyes wide & a warm face that clawed the edge of a glass mirror... yes I quite remember it, that was our first argument we ever had and so far our last.

"Adele? You didn't answer my question", breaking away from my dazed daydream I only looked down at the floor with a stubborn hell of a face "I was born naturally with white hair but... I don't remember about bullies and so on", my eyes closed in deep distress hearing the words of ever being bullied, I was and my bully is right there standing in front of me!

"Why is it if I ever ask you a personal or difficult question about your life you say you don't remember? I've told you many things about me & I don't hold back on anything from you. Yet you keep secrets from me?", sighing as I pulled my hair in frustration I looked up at him with a frown "It's complicated Jack, I know I keep things from you but-we only know each other for at least a week! I'm not used to trusting people so quickly in a short amount of time... you need to understand that I'm different than any other Spirit you've ever met! I'm a ticking time bomb Jack!", standing up straight for I could look him in the eye his face bored with a thin line and his grayish/dark brows narrowing in clear anger. "I-", but he didn't finish arguing instead he took a steady breath & tighten his intense grip on his staff; the air became a dreading cold & watching his eyes darkening to a navy blue.

"Jack", whispering softy as I began to rub my shoulders for warmth he snapped out of his dark trance but let the temperature drop another 60 degrees colder which made my legs tremble and lips quiver "Don't you trust me? I would never judge your answers or hurt you. Every-thing is going to be alright, I'm not going say anything to anyone if you tell everything or just pieces of 'your' past", shaking my head as warm tears stung my frozen cheeks that turned red at the freezing cold I answered back but with a dark tone "L-leave. J-just l-leave", turning my head away from his sight I tried vigorously to make my white hair cover my streaming face, hugging my stomach to offer some comfort "Adele. Please I'm only trying to help", walking further away from his dark shadow I warned him once more "Leave. Just leave! I don't need you to be my therapist! Who do you think your are for trying to threat me to say my secrets or past life?! I want you out! Out of my life! Out of everything that's mine! All you ever caused was Pain, Grief & Unhappiness! I wish you were never born! I wish you died on that lake! I wish you drowned & never saw the light of day!", watching mixed emotions of anger, sorrow, grief, confusion, & serene rott in his eyes that faded to its original icy blue I realized that I hit a boundary 'I never told him how he died. He never told me how he died'. Looking up I found him grimacing at my concerned stare, watching sadly as tears began to suddenly shine beneath his eyes "I never told you how I died-how do you know?", not answering I kept on staring down in his eyes that turned to be vacant & dark my mouth opened to argue back or confront a word but he flew out of the small chapel and begun to fly swiftly in the starry sky, I almost thought I saw him wipe a hand through his face. I stood there though.

Still staring blankly out the open door. Waiting for anything to happen but instead I fell on my knees crying & yelling on the highest tip of my lungs "I'm sorry Jack", more tears smudge against my pale skin "So sorry".

**A/N: Yeah. So here's a chapter for you people & I hoped you enjoy! This chapter is pretty fast-pacing but soon in 'later' chapters things will become very slow. Promise. **

**Anyways... in later topics I finally have chapter 8 coming up, hopefully I'll get that up tomorrow, it depends with homework & my stupid life. So very stupid. I mean you have no idea. **

**Well goodnight or good morning & I'll see you sweet-things later!**

**LOVIES. **


	8. Ponds, Rivers, & Lakes

**A/N: Yes! *Fist pumps in the air* I managed to update chapter 8! Thank the GODS! Anyways, my british-crumpets I hope your enjoying my story!**

**JeanOlive- Thank you for reviewing! Your just the most sweetest thing ever! And here's a whole chapter dedicated to YOU!**

**Hope you enjoy & R&R!**

**LOVIES!**

**PONDS, RIVERS, & LAKES:**

_December 19,1713:_

_"JACK!", her voice was yelled as if metal screeching against glass the exclusive pain & worry dying in her angelic tone watching silently with a frown forming on my lips, I saw everything. Since the moment I heard her pleads & cries towards her brother 'Jackson' my bully, my murderer... I found it hard to believe what just happened, they were enjoying their day of iceskating, Jackson teaching his little sister how to balance throughout the ice & how I smiled softly when I caught the sight of his barefoot feet which was a popular fashion for him. He did indeed brought his skates with him but saw them laying uselessly beside both Jack & his sister, but everything turned away as if a storm... the ice soon beginning to crack, echoing it's dreading sound that made chills run up my spine, Jackson drastically trying to sooth his sister telling her that "Everything's going to be okay", her only response was a terrified yelp that wanted to scorch out from my troubling stomach "Jack I'm scared", seeing the slight doubt in her bright almond eyes I felt guilt towards my heart 'I can't help them', as much as I wanted to help I simply couldn't I was invisible to them both and I didn't want to remind myself of the horrible feeling when reaching out to touch skin yet it goes through as if water. "Well not this time. I promise-I promise everything's going to be fine", I could hear his tone drop virgorously down to some hope that they'll both be fine but I knew one of them wasn't going to make it... I had feeling. I only hoped that feeling was wrong. "We're going to play hopscotch like we do everyday", watching him fake a smile that surely his sister bought he stood up straight on the cracking ice to show her that he wasn't lying or 'afraid' but underneath his mask it held a deceasing gulp of fear & panic. But his alter ego of mischief & fun made him strong & confident that they would make it, "Now I'm gonna hop to the right...", shutting my eyes in tight panic & anxiety my heart raced faster at every passing minute, the crackling sound of ice made chills run through my body preying they'll make it out alive "Jack!", opening my eyes to watch intensely as her head full of dark brown locks looked down at the breaking ice as her skated feet bended and faced each other in a crook-it stance she looked up at her hopeful 'big brother' who was bending down to grab a stick that resembled to a shepherds staff that twirled with a G-crook at the every top "Your going to move back when I say okay?", nodding her head she looked again down at her feet. "One..." stepping a foot closer the ice floor crack more. "Two...", pretending to fall he smiled heartily as he heard his sister giggle making my stomach tie in knots. "Three!", hastily wrapping the crook end around her waist Jackson threw the brunette girl aside to where the snow laid, taking her place on the ice, watching as the young girl looked up to smile; Jackson sighed in relief to know that his sister was well & safe but before he could protest against anything that happened the ice soon fell a foot down, his relieving & calm gaze towards his sister fading to horrified panic & fear, the ice soon fell down into the dropping cold water of a dark abyss... & taking Jackson with it._

**oOo**

My eyes flew open, as well as for my body that was covered in sweat; hitching a break for oxygen I looked around to find myself inside my room, clothes trashed on the floor, bottles & wrappers resting its usual trace around the cabinet tops. Soothing my lack of breath I managed to choke out a word "Jack", it was barely even a whisper but it was enough said than nothing; an unnerving ache in the pit of stomach made me fall against my bed with a groan, "Jack how could I hurt you so badly? I wish I took it all back... every word I wish I took it back, I didn't mean it', closing my eyes I forced myself to sleep once more but it was useless. "Its sunrise", looking towards my left to watch out from my small window I smiled sadly at the warming sun that came creaking out from the orangish pink horizon, remembering with a horriable taste in my mouth how I felt the day he died 'Words can't even name the feeling I had & it hurts too much to feel again'.

Picking myself up from my bed I looked around my filthy room, "I really need to clean this place. Its not like if I have anything else to do", talking with a salty hurt in my throat I went through the door & passed into the very small kitchen to get a plastic, black bag. Turning to walk into my room I took deep breaths "Lord give me strength", & with that I proceeded inside the chaotic labyrinth hoping I wouldn't get too lost inside.

**oOo**

2 HOURS LATER:

'The good news is that I didn't get lost inside my room & I actually got myself to clean it... it's spotless, well almost'. Smiling proudly at my effort I sank onto my knees to hug them, so very exhausted for wasting my lasting energy 'Its the perfect weather to take a stroll about in the forest', my decision was to either stay and watch movies or go for a nice stroll, but I was getting good reception for cable & theres going to be lots of premieres. 'Ugh! But of black & white movies! Dammit!', frowning as I drowned my head into my knees I muffled a small frustrated scream. Finally I made my choice & began to descend inside my closet "Something warm yet simple", rolling my eyes I was tired of fighting, fighting because I had nothing that could sooth my body to a warm satisfaction, I wanted warmth (even though its summer) I was just tired of the cold. 'Jack', groaning in frustration I banged my head on the double-doors of the closet 'I need to stop thinking about him', breathing small amounts of air through my nose I pulled against 2 hangers to bring down a white turtleneck & jeans.

"This will do", slipping away from my so called 'pajamas a overbearing green shirt and spandex shorts; I sighed in anger as my white bangs came in contact with my eyes. Blowing constantly until they flew up on the sides of my head; after dressing I noticed the white turtleneck reached down until it was hovering above my belly button "Of all that is holy! How did this shirt shrink?", mentally slapping myself I just shrugged it off 'I'll wear a sweater over it! Problem solved!'. Looking through the pile of my 13 colorful sweaters my eye caught a glimpse of brown on the very bottom, narrowing my brows in curiosity I pulled the brown fabric out but to only gasp in fear and let it fall to the floor 'His sweater! He gave me it the night he... when he...', closing my eyes as I shook my head trying to forget, to forget the pain, the horrible pain when he hurted me.

Soon after inchecking my emotions I looked down at the brown 'thing' with a frown but soon was replaced with a flat line as I hurried to pick it up & wrap it around my shoulders "Too big", twirling around to find it swirl I shivered at its touch, it was certainly too big but it reached fairly down to my knees & it sure covered my exposed belly. It's not like I'm fat or big but I sometimes grow self-conscious about my image, my body wasn't like the portraits of models on the front covers of magazines. No. I a had lean, thin, body... some curves here & there, my skin as pale as Jacks but even brighter towards the shade of the moon's powder touch.

Locking up the chapel door and placing the small key inside my back pocket I kicked up the dirt with my white boots and began to trail down the black gates of the graveyard, hoping as I looked up at the sky watching flocks of crows beat their glothic wings & searching for any sign of night but it was no use as I couldn't even find the Moon... "Coward", I declared before waking inside the dark inbedded forest.

**A/N: Not my best but...oh well. Hoped you enjoyed! R&R! And have a good day or night. God dam time zones.**

**LOVIES!**


End file.
